I'm So Ready to be Married Jack!
by Jenna Jade
Summary: Elizabeth kept toying with the compass lid; open, shut, etc. Why on earth am I having such a problem with what I want now? I know what I want, I want Will; I love him truly-don't I? Why am I doubting this-second guessing what I want most in this world? Elizabeth discovers that when she plays with fire-she actually does get burned. Especially when that fire is 'Captain' Jack Sparrow
1. Chapter 1

**POTC: Dead Man's Chest-circa; 18****th**** Century**

**Sailing to: Isla Cruces**

**The ****_Black Pearl_**:

Sitting on the steps leading to the Quarterdeck up to the Captain's cabin Elizabeth was anything but calm upon the impending doom that _The Pearl_ and all her crew were sailing to. _Isla Cruces-to find the chest with the heart of Davey Jones_. Her thoughts were consumed with the lack of Will aboard the ship and her ever growing desire to act on selfish impulse and curiosity of passion of said desire. This also left Elizabeth confused about the way she felt for a specific pirate captain.

Cuttler Beckett had robbed Elizabeth of her Wedding Night. So she now was more bitter and vengeful towards the man than ever before. But what she couldn't quite put her finger on was that no matter how she thought about it-over and over again-as it seemed of late, she just couldn't shake this aching, all consuming, can-feel-all-the-way-down-thru-to-your-bones-feeling she couldn't quite name she now for certain knew she felt towards said particular Pirate Captain. However, Elizabeth would never admit it to herself fully let alone aloud to anyone on ship; especially 'Captain' Jack Sparrow himself.

Elizabeth kept toying with the compass lid; open, shut, etc. _Why on earth am I having such a problem with what I want now? I know what I want, I want Will; I love him truly-don't I? Why am I doubting this-second guessing what I want most in this world?_ All these thoughts were swirling around Elizabeth's head when she didn't even hear someone approach and sit directly beside her on the Quarterdeck stairs.

"Lizzie Dawhlin', my intuitive sense of the female creature tells me your mind be troubled. What pray tell is worrying ye? You can trust ol' Jack with a secret."

"Oh Jack, I just don't know what I think I want anymore-maybe. I'm slightly disappointed and a bit upset I'm not married already.' Jack's left eyebrow rose at this particular statement now intently listening to Lizzie undividedly.

'-Cuttler Beckett robbed me of my Wedding Night with Will and now he's nowhere to be found and I miss him terribly, and I want to be married. . . I'm so _ready_ to be _married_ Jack!"

Jack now unequivocally listening was only inches from where Lizzie sat with out her even knowing he'd moved so close in her ranting. Cocking his head to her face, dipping his body even closer if that was at all possible in such close proximity as they already were, he smirked and smiled his trade mark grin at her.

"You know-Lizzie, being that I am a Captain of a floating vessel we all like to call a ship-meaning the _Pearl_, I can in-fact perform a Marr-i-age right here . . . right on this deck . . . right . . . now."

Jack eyes widening in effect to his last word flourishing his fingers on his hand to indicate exactly where they were currently sitting now, his face mere centimeters to Elizabeth.

She could now feel his hot breath slinking down her neck and again that aching, throbbing, gnashing, feeling aroused and coursed thru her whole entire being. Why did Jack create these feelings in her, why now when she needed to remain level headed and think about rescuing Will? Why? Why must I be torn between what I know I should want to feel and what I actually feel for at all? Again, left now more confused than when this whole conversation started.

Elizabeth's tempered fumed and fueled at Jack's suggestive words.

"Jack, stop fooling yourself, you know those words are empty and mean nothing; not to you or anyone you tell. You should know by now I have no intention of betraying myself or Will-especially not with someone as cowardly and pretentious as you are-.'

Elizabeth now rising from her sitting position to go head to head with the _Pearl's_ Captain gaining momentum in her raving as she went.

Making her way over to the top deck's portside railing leaning against the rail she about-faces.

'-You! You rarely follow through with what you say and only ever lie, cheat, steal, and manipulate those around you to gain an advantage for more lying, cheating, stealing, and manipulations. And Jack you never stop seducing anyone and everyone that doesn't piss standing up, which in my opinion boarders on the obscene. Quite dishonorable when you really put thought to it, don't you think Jack?-' Jack was starting to fume at the ears with Elizabeth's callous and careless explanation of her current Captain.

So much so that Jack intended to prove her wrong right then and there on the spot as soon as she could shut it and quiet her pretty little mouth that spit venom out with the words she was throwing him at the moment.

But things are about to change, and spitefully for the better he thought and finally get the whelp out of the picture in a more permanent way. _Not sure if I really mean that!_

There was no denying _Captain_ Jack Sparrow felt an unyielding pull -or- connection-if you will, towards the woman/child before him-even he would go so far as to venture theirs' was more than stirrings of feelings binding their destinies; an of course he often wished to act on said connection. Yet the one thing that he can _not_ and _will_ not tolerate aside from not being referred to as 'Captain' was being called a hollow coward with no moral center to claim his sense of honor.

He thought himself very honorable.

He never took advantage intentionally unless of course it was a woman's profession to accept said advances-and even then Jack Sparrow was _never_ one to allow a taking by force without one's consent anyway. _That would just be damn dishonorable! But you can always trust a dishonest man to be dishonest-honestly; with honor!_ But Lizzie's about to go too far and that is something the _Captain_ of _this_ ship **can not** allow.

'-Do you ever mean anything you say Jack, is any of it ever the solemn honest-to-god truth or must your words along with yourself stand to remain perverse cowardice in your manipulative and seductive intentions?"

No she didn't. Now she's gone and done it. No amount of anger at her will take back what she said and since she's insisting on proof of action-and being the generous Captain I am, oblidgin' Miss Swann would be the utmost I can do in this heated battle of words. _Honorably!_

Jack looking to the helm addresses his first mate-rather shouts at him, to hightail it to the main deck.

"Mister Gibbs!"

"Aye, Captain?"

"Main. Deck. Front and center, now!"

Gibbs handing the wheel to cotton trips on his way down to the main deck.

Knowing in the tone of voice with which he was summoned the Captain was in no mood for argument, and rushed quickly to stand beside Jack; a questioning and nearly fearful gaze upon his face.

"What be in yer head Captain?"

"Gather a Party-of-Contract, as few as possibly needed that is and send them to wait in my cabin-and don't let them touch anything!' Jack whispers to Gibbs in his ear as a side note.

'Dear Miss Swann here wishes to test the Captains merciful nature and moral standings of honor."

"Capt'n by Party-of-Contract ye don't happen to mean. . . 'Gibbs trails off giving Jack a knowing look.

"Precisely, Gibbs! Glad you still follow what I think when I'm thinking what it is I think when I'm thinking it!."

"Of course Capt'n. **COTTON!, PINTEL!, RHEGETTI!, O'BRI-' **Jack cuts him off.

"GIIIBBS!"

"Aye Captain?"

"Bellow elsewhere if you will, you'll shout out me eardrums-eh!"

"Aye, yes sir!"

Gibbs sets off down to the bow-fore of the ship to carry out Jack's orders. Jack turns back to Elizabeth with the most icily cold stare and just the hint of deviousness hidden behind his brown obsidian orbs, curtly walks to meet her nearly nose to nose.

"Now Miss Swann,-'

"-Jack, my name is Elizabeth, please address me as such, or rather as you usually do as Lizzie."

"Well, I should think that that would determine an amount of honor, trust, and honesty to be so forward to one such as you. And since said filiality be exactly what's in question here, I intend to prove me right. I am as honorable and trustworthy as the next man Miss Swann-I just know how to use me vices better s'all. Now, as I was saying-'

Jack bent down to one knee and Elizabeth went cold. What on earth is he doing? He couldn't...

'-Miss Elizabeth Swann, Marry Me-before the Mast and Crew." Jack grabs Elizabeth's left hand.

"Wh-what? You can't be serious-are you!?" Elizabeth stares at her Captain.

His face gave nothing away; devoid of emotion, but his eyes-his eyes were deadly searing into windows of her soul. He couldn't be serious about this-could he, would he dare be so bold? I mean this is Jack-_Captain_ Jack Sparrow we're talking about here. What an insane request. I know as well as the next person Jack would never tie and bind himself to something that wasn't the Pearl or Seas, let alone a single solitarily insignificant woman. _Though I hardly consider myself insignificant on either accounts! I can duel well enough; as best as the next man I'd wager; probably even better!_

Maybe I should take him up on his offer just to smile and have laughing rights when he backs out because of fear of dedication of commitment. _Oh, this _will_ be good!_

Elizabeth thoughts were running rampant with her as she just stared opened mouth and nearly dumbfounded.

Jack answers unwavering in his request.

"Deadly, luv-deadly. Marry me before me Colors and Crew. Prove me wrong; an un-honorable man should I back out and not stand by me words and mean the truth before mans' God and crew."

"Jack, that's a fool's errand when it comes to you, any woman should know better than to take you up on such a whimsical offer."_ Do I dare_ _to temp my fate?_

"Then it's probably a very good thing I'm not a fool-eh!? So what say you...Yes?"

Elizabeth thought on it only a moment longer and decided she wouldn't_-couldn't_ pass up the chance to prove wrong the infamous 'Captain' Jack Sparrow once and for all. And what better way to do so than to have him back out of his own scheme in the first place. And even if he didn't just to prove a point spitefully, it's not like we would actually be married for real-would it?_ Don't worry Elizabeth Jack's only playing at words here; it's just a game._ At least I don't think it could be considered a binding contract without a clergyman present-right? _Decidedly not!_ _Ok, I will play at your game, Jack._ We'll see who wins this round won't we?

With that Elizabeth set her stance, straightened her head-eyebrows raised, looked down her nose and glared at Jack indignantly.

Jack knew Elizabeth's answer as soon as their eyes met.

"I accept your offer-your proposal of marriage. And I will _laugh_ and through it in your face when _I win_ this game of yours Jack Sparrow." Jack just smirked his signature grin.

He slipped a ring from his left hand finger to Elizabeth's left hand finger with a sort of confidence Elizabeth hadn't seen in Jack ever before. Slight-and just slight-worry started to creep its way into her soul.

"'_Captain_' luv, it's '_Captain'_ Jack Sparrow. Thought you'd'v known _that_ by now; as many times as I've told it to you. And this is no game dear Lizzie, but no matter-let us off to me cabin to conduct our marr-i-age ceremony binding us one to the other till death-and all that other stuff wot goes with it! Shall we Lizzie luv?"

Jack flourishing his left arm and hand to advance forward, indicating the direction of the Quarterdeck stairs that lead up to his cabin.

Lizzie glaring indignantly left in-front of Jack heading to his cabin.

* * *

Walking into the Captain's cabin Elizabeth nearly fell backwards at the sight she saw.

Jack only moments behind her caught her in his somehow strongly possessive feeling arms as she struggled to right herself straight in his embrace. He hands her a dress to put on he'd been keeping for a special occasion that he collected from the side guest cabin of the quarterdeck for such said occasion.

Elizabeth takes the dress and gives Jack back the ring and smirks a laugh in the process.

Looking back to the right she sees Gibbs standing farther right in-front of the captain's window overlooking out to the blue ocean seas. Pintel and Rhegetti had somehow managed to pull some wicker chairs out(from god knows where)and were sitting on either side of an imaginary aisle they seemed to create just sitting there. Cotton an O'Brien stood on the other side of Gibbs facing the same direction as he.

If I didn't know any better I'd have thought it set a wedding scene inside a church.

I defiantly walked over to stand near the spot where a bride would assume to stand.

Which, in-turn was directly next to Cotton and O'Brien; ironically a mute and a deaf. _Great Bridesmaids if I do say so myself Jack. Neither one can talk; awesome secret keepers too!_

Jack walked over to his cabinet behind his mahogany wood-intricately carved desk and reached up to his bookshelf and skimmed thru the literature till he found the one he needed and pulled it from the shelf flipping paper till he came upon the page he wanted. Turning back passing said desk Jack picks up three solitary roses; one White, one Red, one Black. Walking over to meet Elizabeth at their makeshift marriage ceremony stage, he took the book opened to said page in his right hand. Jack hands the bouquet of three roses to her along with another ring he tosses to her and grabs her left hand and turns to look at her.

Elizabeth just looks at Jack bewildered, nearly wanting to laugh but remaining indignant.

Defiantly I stood there knowing Jack was putting on a show for his crewmates knowing there was no way in _Hell_ he would actually go thru with this. A little more of that worry crept up some to my soul when I turned to see Jack had left the door to his cabin open and more of his crew had gathered outside and just inside the door frame to watch their captain insanely take his wedding vows. Something that's most unheard of for one such as _Captain_ Jack Sparrow.

_That's exactly what I'm counting on though._

Many whisperings could be heard that the captain had finally lost his marbles, others said he will not go thru with it, the greenies were roaring and cheering their captain on; but what feared me most were Jack's seasoned sailors-knowing their captain's temperament and when he gets daft ideas in his head he for certain sets his mind to accomplish them no matter the cost or price to be paid.

I turned my head back again and looked at Gibbs with suspicion. He only returned my gaze with a smile and fervor I've only seen a handful of times; times when Jack's plans work in his favor and mark his success and lengthen an already infamous reputation to further immortalize his Legend.

Jack looks away from Elizabeth's eyes for a moment to recite the ritualistic binding words.

"Dearly beloved, we be gathered here today to join this blessed couple in holy matrimony."

"Jack, I don't really think we're beloved and we most certainly aren't blessed-are we?"

"Shhh! Lizzie dear, we're gathered before god and all things nature _created_ by Him, So naturally that makes us beloved and blessed of God don't ye think?" _Yup,_ _He's insane!_

Jack moves on to the sacred part of the rites.

"Elizabeth Rose Swann, -or- Lizzie as she's been so affectionately referred to, do ye take Captain Jack Edward Sparrow to be your lawfully wedded Husband'-_How does Jack know my middle name? And since when has Jack _ever_ had one?_

'- to have and to hold from this day forward to love me and honor me for richer-for poorer; although less likely the latter, so on and whoop-t-doo wot not stuff all the days ye breathe or. . .death collects yer soul?" Jack pauses for a slight uninterrupted moment.

Jack looks from the book to my eyes to the book then back to my eyes again raising his eyebrow expectantly as a silent question. Somehow daring me to say 'No' so then he wins. _I think not!_

Which at this point, leaves me no choice; _I won't lose to you Jack!_ Quickly before he can say more words or simulate another doubtful gesture I spit out my answer as I grab the left finger on his left hand and slip the ring on he just plunked in my hand.

"I Do. With this ring I thee Wed!"

"Oh, good then! My-turn! Captain Jack Edward Sparrow do ye take Elizabeth Rose Swann to be yer lawfully wedded Wife for what's ye said afore' whoop-t-doo stuff till ye knock down deaths door guns blazin' with sword drawn to-' _This is where Jack's gonna get cold feet so to speak and run for the nearest railing to spew, I know he will._ '-the navel?"

Again Jack pauses slightly.

Elizabeth near being petrified looks over again to Gibbs who has the same appearance as before, only now the grin on his face is one of pure confidence; maybe even pride gazing at Jack reciting words I take he never thought he'd ever hear his captain utter in two lifetimes.

Averting her eyes back to Jack as quickly as she can, Elizabeth stares at the Captain's face prominently his eyes. His churningly dark, strikingly devious, brown obsidian eyes and is held by the trance they've caught her in.

Jack's eyes held a power in them that that moment I _could not_ deny wasn't there. His eyes held me where I stood unyielding; unable to neither move nor turn away from his possessive gaze. _Why isn't he backing out? He doesn't mean to go thru with this does he? Of all the things Jack decides to follow thru on-_I stop in my thinking and my mind goes blank for an instant then pure fear amasses my entire being as I see Jacks eyes-their possessiveness turn to prideful determination with hidden ounces of lustful craving underneath. _Oh. My. God!_

_Jack's really going to do this-isn't he!?_

Whatever am I doing here? I'm about to be married to Jack Sparrow-_Jack Sparrow_! Of all people! Then Elizabeth looks from Jack to Gibbs to Pintel and Rhegetti to Cotton and O'Brien they all had the most solemn and awestruck looks on their faces as Elizabeth eyes sprung wide with fear when she starts to turn back to look at Jack once more. Completely petrified, her eyes wide, shaking her head ever so slowly at Jack from side to side; mouth agape in a 'no' fashion, hands shaking slightly in anticipation hoping his answer was not the one she feared it would be.

Jack Sparrow lifts Elizabeth's left hand with his left-caressing her ring finger-brining it to meet his right.

_Jack, you can't be . . . you aren't actually- . . .?_ Was all I could think of and then there it was.

"I do, most definitely with this ring I the Wed!" Jacks face was a deadpan for only an instant.

He gently slips the same ring as before back on her left ring finger._ Oh-good! Fits perfect, I do so love pefect fits; fitting the fitteree fittingly from the fitter who perfectly fits said fitted wot fits it!_

_I win! Elizabeth. . . My Lizzie . . .Sparrow!_ Was all he thought in that second of eerie silence; then broke out into his signature grin with the most triumphant look on his face.

Elizabeth had never seen his face more confident or victorious in all the time she'd known Captain Jack Sparrow. And his eyes-those mysteriously captivating brown obsidians, were nothing if not alluring, dark, and filled with a sweet seductiveness she'd also never seen Jack ever have before. Even around other women. _My God! Did I just become another man's Wife?_

Jack stood with the most confident aire about him that he _could not_ deny the feelings of triumph swelling thru him still toying with the ring he slipped back on Elizabeth's left ring finger after he said the binding words-of-rite with finality. Elizabeth was just standing there dumbfounded that he actually said those sacred vows. Well, what do you expect!? . . . anything less from _The_ Captain Jack Sparrow? I think not. _Never wise to enter a game of wits young missy without knowing the cards ye hold! And fortunately for me I hold the Ace up me sleeve!_

Now, on with the show; -or- ceremony rather. _Elizabeth-Lizzie darlin', you're in for a secret surprise!_

"Do there be any objections to the two of us getting married-and there best not be a single one; lest ye want to swab deck eternally?"_ Ye slacked jawed crossed grained curs!_

Jack pauses once more. Silence rang true thru the Captain's cabin. "Nice to see all still acquiesce yer captain's orders. Shall I continue then?"

Jack asks out to the crew. A resounding 'Aye' echoes all around.

Jack resolutely starts to finish the ceremony rites.

"By the power vested in me as Captain of this Vessel and the Church of England-' _What!? How does Jack have authority with the Church of England-this is getting out of hand; ridiculous!_ No way Jack has that kind of power-does he? Wait _If_ Jack has-'I now pronounce us Husband and Wife-I may now _kiss_ me bride!" Jack closed the space between Elizabeth commandingly.

In one step, Jack clears the distance between us and grabs me ardently in his possessive embrace, dips me back tango style and kisses me in the most passionate damnably possessive way I've never been kissed in my entire life. _Which when I really think about it isn't that many times!_

His lips sear me straight thru to the deep recesses of my soul. A place no one's ever been able to reach since my mother died when I was ten years old; two years before we even made sail to Port Royal

Jack's kiss touches Elizabeth's soul irrevocably in that moment; she becomes his. Unyieldingly. Unchangingly. Unfathomably. He can feel it; know it down to his core-_this she cannot contend me on; she is me Wife, and I her Husband._ He smiles internally at this rueful realization.

There is no going back now; she belongs to me and me to her-to no one else save eachother._ Which also counts true for the whelp! So sorry William, but I just couldn't resist meself mate. No hard feelings though-not much you can do for her being a Eunuch an wot-not! S'not good fer ye complexion..._

Jack's thoughts start to run away with himself at the thought of Elizabeth-_his Lizzie_, being his wife and the finality to it all. _Take what ye can, give nothin' back-mate!_

Jack's kiss, she could feel the power he now held commandingly-unequivocally over her in it. There is no denying Jack Sparrow can't get whatever he wants, when he wants, when he wants it. And what Jack wants he just got!

Game. Set. Match. – _Captain _Jack Sparrow wins! _Damn! How do I get out of this now?_ I'm so busted; so much trouble!

Jack breaks our kiss and leaves me wanting more as I try to control my heavily staggered breathing and wiping my lower lip with the back of my left hand catching the ring Jack slipped on in my peripheral vision. All thoughts of Will he successfully throughed out the window, - _Wait!_ - _Will! What about Will?_ I'm not sure this is actually really binding. I think Jack only wanted to prove a point. One he seemed to prove quite well in-fact!

Jack turns to the crew gathered in his cabin. His right hand grabbing my left while flourishing with his left arm, he announces us newly wed.

"It's me greatest honorably honorable _honor_ to introduce ye to the newly wedded couple, Mr. and Mrs. _Captain_ Jack Edward Sparrow!"

Jack's crew broke-out into an uproar of cheers, hooting, hollering, whistling, and slaps on the back at the departing 'Party' members with high-five's to top off the whole male display of masculinity.

All except Gibbs, Pintel, Rhegetti, Cotton and of course Jack leave the captain's cabin, and when Elizabeth turns back around to assess the room again her gaze falls upon all five huddled around Jack. Jack was bending over a piece of parchment writing and his crew huddled around his mahogany desk writing one at a time after Jack finished

This caught Elizabeth's curiosity.

I walked half way over the distance to Jack's desk curiosity peaks my interest so I had to ask.

"Jack, what is it you're doing over there? And I can honestly say you've proved your point quite well. I believe I've gained a bit of respect in this entire charade you've concocted. But I do believe I have deck duties and a galley shift to attend to and regretfully have to bid you adieu.' I turn to leave, and then stop in my tracks before I reach the cabin door and twist my 'wedding ring' off my left finger and toss it over my right shoulder. '-oh and here's your ring back.' I don't hear it hit the ground. '-This was fun Jack we should play at it-this game of yours, again sometime; does seem to pass the time interestingly enough" I turn back to head out the cabin.

Jack rushes me and grabs my hand from behind before I make it out spinning me back to him; backing me up against the cabin door, wrists pinned next to my head.

"And just where do you think you're going? This was no game Lizzie, s'was real; you're me legal Wife-contract final; true and binding." Jack holds up parchment he'd just had on his desk. _What!? . . . Legal!? . . . Wife! . . . Of Sparrow!? JESUS, WHAT HAVE I DONE!?_

Elizabeth's mind spinning uncontrollably barely registering what Jack's just told her; she's his wife, legally. What!? Impossible! Staring wide eyed at the paper in his hands and then to Jack's eyes to see if he's manipulating her once again. He. Is. Not.

Jack takes a step back and slowly releasing Lizzie wrists. They drop instantly to her sides as Lizzie advances a step to meet Jack's retreating one unaware she does it subconsciously as if it's second nature; as if they dance seductively with one another. Jack perceptively secret as always, _does not_ miss it.

"Wh-What? You don't mea-'. I grab at air as I start to feel faint.

Elizabeth legs go weak beneath her and she loses balance falling and slightly twirls back into Jack's hold as he reaches to catch her.

Jack's words swim in my head and all I can think about is _My God, I've betrayed my beloved!_

The last thing I feel is falling backwards but I never hit ground.

As I fall my head tips back to the side of Jack and I look to his cabin windows to see the sun nearly setting. My breath hitches in my throat and my body feels fatigued as I lose feeling entirely.

Everything goes black.

Elizabeth's eyes flutter closed.


	2. Chapter 2

Silence.

Silence all around save for the quiet loll rocking and rolling crashes of the waves against the keel of the ship. Squinting my eyes shut tighter I try to remain oblivious to waking up. My heart pounding in my ears and my head splitting in two as I slowly slit my eyes open to asses my surroundings.

Though I should be in my own cabin, the odds may not end up in my favor.

My mind is spinning incessantly trying to sort thru the mess of jumbled images flashing across my eyes. _Truly an odd array of dream images, for sure. Married! To Jack-Jack Sparrow! Decidedly not!_

Just a dream Elizabeth, it was just a dream. A horrible nightmare that is in no-way factual, evidentiary or true in any manner whatsoever-I think. No, no reason to worry about a bad dream Lizzie.

It was only a dream.

Slowly and quietly Elizabeth eases her way to an upright position in the bed from which she lays. Her eyes take in her surroundings.

Big bay windows; still dark outside.

That can only mean one thing. Elizabeth's in Jack's cabin. Lying with his sheets; in his bed!

_Oh dear God! Clearly this is not a good sign of a bad dream._

"No reason to be nervous luv, everything's fine. Ye look like ye had a bad dream though."

There he is; the source of my fitful sleep-Captain Jack Sparrow, sitting across the room of the main cabin in his chair behind his desk. Boots propped up on the table. One hand flourishing with his words as he speaks and a bottle of rum in the grasp of his other.

The moonlight descending thru the bay windows and the light a glow from the single candle upon his desk truly accentuate him a sight to behold. His features chiseled, dark, mysterious; yet with a hint of mischief underneath hidden, only visible to a trained eye-an eye such as mine. I squint my eyes a bit to focus in the low light better. My eyes go wide for a second.

_Is. . . is he- shirtless_

Shivers of desire flow thru me in that moment, but I push it away. _I want will-I love him!_

"What?"

I answer as smoothly as I can manage.

"Dream, ye know-of a vicious an unruly nature to be sure; the bad kind. Did ye not? You look bloody awful lass, pale, an all clammy like. Are ye alright?"

"Doesn't matter." _I hope._ I mutter under my breath to the side of the bed away from Jack.

"What was that luv?"

"Jack, why am I in your cabin in your bed this late in the night?"

"Our cabin-Lizzie; our bed!" _What?!_

"Beg pardon! I think I might've heard you wrong Jack."

"Ye heard me right, dear Lizzie. _Our_ cabin; _our_ bed."

_I think I'm gonna be sick! Fainting, definitely feel like fainting!_

"I'm still dreaming aren't I Jack?" I ask in pure panic. _This is only a dream._

"Whatever makes ye feel better darlin'. Dream-but most assuredly not, Lizzie, it's still our cabin and bed."

"It's a dream Jack. Just a dream-it has to be. I haven't woke-up yet. I'm engaged to Will Jack. To be here, like this-in this situation, is entirely against propriety and highly inappropriate. So in-fact it can only be a dream!"

This I state matter-of-factly.

"Whatever you say luv; don't say I didn't warn ye. Enough about dreams now; shall we commence with the pleasantries of our Wedding Night please?"

"Our what?!"

"Our wedding night my dear, the commencing of said pleasantries between husband and wife. Ye know. . . the lovemaking. A wife is duty bound to give her husband such as when he wants it and sees fit luv; it only be right and proper a husband be duty bound to take it from his said wife.

And I-yer husband wants and sees fit now!"

"Jack! You can't be serious? Are you?" _What do I do, where can I go?_

Jack slowly rises from his desk chair and saunters his way across the cabin room fluidly. A Predatory countenance about his wholeself; a wolf coming to feast upon his lamb caught. Slowly I start to edge myself farther from him. But Jack closes the distance between us in seconds. I have now where to run. He reaches out to grasp my shoulders quick as lightning.

"Deadly serious luv, extremely."

The look in Jack's eyes only tells me one thing: one of will lose and one of us will gain. And I think I know who will lose. Innocence will forever belong to the man before me, and there's a part of me that doesn't care and a greater part of me that wants this fully, shellfish impulse-curious desire and all. I can't help but be lured by his exquisiteness in the confidence he possesses to not only bed and take me this night, but he will thoroughly enjoy doing so in the process. Being that this is only a dream and not real I only hope I will experience as much pleasure given as Jack intends to take.

Slowly Jack pushes me back down on the bed pulling the bedsheets from my arms ridding me of my shift to expose me bare before him.

"Beautiful my Lizzie, ye are breathtaking!

This will only hurt a moment or so, but compared to what I _will_ be doing to you once the pain passes, ye will soon forget it. For the rest of _this night_ you'll experience pleasure like none the likes ye've ever known as you will _never_ forget this. From this night forward you will only ever know me-as it rightfully should be."

Jack, atop me nudges my thighs apart with his knee to open me wider below him and I am powerless to stop him. Holding me open with one hand he leans back slightly to unstring his britches with the other and wiggle them off down his lower form. Coming back up he adjust himself between my thighs and His hardened shaft I can feel just a breaths whisper away from my heated center.

"First things first luv, ye ready Lizzie? I promise I'll be caring."

Waiting for me to respond he stars to lower his face gently to mine. My eyes never leave his own. And I can feel his lips brush against mine sinuously and a deep shiver rakes my entire body, I know Jack can feel and sense it as well.

Our eyes locked, I reply.

"Yes Jack, I'm ready."

The instant I consent to him Jack thrusts forward, plunges deep within; he takes me wholly.

My mind goes blank and there is only one thought in my head: _Jack, why did I wait so long!_

* * *

The world is good! Jack indeed kept to his promise, for it truly was Elizabeth greatest night of pleasure she ever experienced coming into womanhood.

Only one problem; it wasn't a dream as she believes it to be.

Come morning, she'll wake in her old cabin none the wiser to the previous night's goings-on.

Seems a lot of rum be the culprit involved to inhibit her memory between reality and fantasy.

But Jack will know. . .


End file.
